It's a present for my friend, you see
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: It's Alex's birthday, and Eira wants to get him a present. So she decides to get him a Morgana. One-shot. This doesn't make any sense. Not even to me.


**A/N: Yep, another one part of the Alex Made Me Do It series. And it's probably not the last. It's not as funny as "It's the Ears" or other crack fics I've written before, but this is definitely not serious. Set during series one. Alex owns Whovian Depot. And I own... Well, my OC, but nothing else. Hope you like it!**

**"It's a present for my friend, you see..."**

Merlin was walking back to Gaius's chambers with the supplies the physician needed, when someone appeared right in front of him.

It was magic, it had to be.

But he couldn't sense it.

"Oh, hey! Sorry for the intrusion. Do you, uh, know where Lady Morgana is?" The intruder was a girl with brown hair and eyes, who was wearing strange clothes. And trousers. A girl wearing trousers. That was something Merlin didn't see every day. "It's a present for my friend, you see... He got me a dimension cannon from Whovian Depot for my birthday, and his birthday is coming up, so I thought I'd use it to bring him back a Morgana since he's been whining about it for months, and since neither of us ships Mergana, I thought I'd go into one of those fanfics and... Sorry, I'm rambling too much and you probably don't understand half the things I'm saying..."

She was right about that. He understood she wanted Morgana... But what for? He'd got lost, she talked too fast, and very few of those words made sense. He was beginning to think she was crazy.

"Why's the world turning? Huh. Must be a side-effect. It's my first time using the dimension cannon... Oh boy," she said, then fainted. Merlin had no other choice but to carry her to Gaius's chambers, while also holding the supplies.

* * *

After finishing everything he had to do for his Royal Pratiness, Merlin was walking back to Gaius's chambers when he bumped into the strange girl from earlier.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," she said. "Do you know where I can find Lady Morgana? It's important." She sounded more serious than last time he'd met her. Then again, she'd been a little dizzy (understatement) and couldn't think clearly. Merlin was still suspicious about her, but agreed to take her to Morgana's chambers nonetheless.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eira," she answered. "Yours?"

"Merlin."

They didn't talk much. Merlin was worried out of his mind for Morgana. What if something happened to her? Well, Merlin had magic and could protect her. She wouldn't tell his secret, would she? No, Morgana was too kind of a soul to do something like that to someone, including him. He just wished Morgana would look at him as a friend, maybe even as something more. Anything but Arthur's servant. He didn't want people to remember him just because he "served the future King of Camelot" or because "it was his destiny to protect him". Merlin was still convinced that Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon, had made a mistake. This Arthur was a prat.

They got to Morgana's chambers, and he knocked on the door. Morgana let them in. Eira and Morgana made small talk for a while, and Merlin didn't bother to listen, until Eira did something weird. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, Merlin!" She was grinning. Merlin felt his heart beat faster, his heart filling with dread. What was happening? Why hadn't he bothered to listen to their conversation? "Ready to go, Morggie?"

"Don't call me that," the Lady told Eira.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Merlin noticed for the first time that Morgana was holding a bag. That could only mean one thing.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yes," Morgana replied.

"But—but—" he stuttered. "What am I going to tell the King?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Morgana smiled at him, and he knew he was doomed. He could never refuse Morgana, smile or no smile.

"Goodbye, Merlin!" Eira grinned. She and Morgana linked arms, the former tapped something on a wrist-strap Merlin hadn't bothered to notice before now. "Allons-y!" She exclaimed, and both girls disappeared right before his eyes.

* * *

During the few days before Alex's birthday, Eira taught Morgana everything she needed to know about 21st Century Earth. And when her friend's birthday came, both girls showed up. Naturally, Alex confused Morgana with Katie McGrath at first, until Eira told him, "Yeah, that's Katie McGrath because, you know, she's not famous or anything or live in the UK or anything."

To which he'd replied with, "Bitch."

And she'd answered, "Jerk."

And a lot of more fandom references were made that night, specially SuperWhoMerLock ones.

And of course, Morgana thought they were crazy the whole time.

After all, aren't all fangirls and fanboys completely bonkers?


End file.
